Passé et Pardon
by Dragonna
Summary: Les deux frères d'Allemagne viennent en France deux jours avant la commémoration de la fin de la Première Guerre Mondiale. C'est l'occasion pour Ludwig et Francis d'avoir une discussion sur le passé et le pardon en attendant le 11 novembre.


**Disclaimer:** APH n'est pas à moi mais à

**Personnages**: Prusse/Gilbert, Allemagne/Ludwig, France/Francis

**Parings**: Sous-entendus de GerIta et de Fruk.

**Genre**: Un peu de tout je pense

**Rating**: PG13

* * *

_**Passé et Pardon**_

* * *

C'était une petite chapelle, une simple petite chapelle avec un autel, une croix et une statue de la Vierge-Marie, rien de plus. Ludwig regarda d'un air neutre autour de lui et s'approcha de la silhouette qui semblait prier, à quelques pas, un collier terminé par une petite croix en fer (ou en argent?) entre les doigts. Il reconnût la prière que l'autre chuchotait, et ferma quelques instants les yeux, avant de dire, doucement, une fois que l'autre se fut tut. «GutenTag Francis!

- Bonjour Ludwig!»

Le plus jeune fit silence un court moment puis déclara, doucement. «Ca fait presque un siècle depuis cette bataille!» Dire que après demain, on serait déjà le 11 novembre 2010...que c'était déjà la 94e commémoration.  
Gilbert et lui était venu plus tôt, deux jours plus tôt, pour pouvoir voir le français sans avoir les autres acteurs de cette guerre autour d'eux, sachant qu'Alfred pouvait se montrer assez bruyant parfois, que Russie pouvait alourdir l'atmosphère, que Arthur se disputerait avec Francis et tout cela.  
Non les deux allemands avaient voulu, symboliquement, comme aux débuts de la réconciliation entre leur pays et la France, le voir un long moment durant cette commémoration, et si ce serait un jour plus tôt pour pouvoir parler autant qu'ils le voulaient.

_Qui sait s'ils pourraient vraiment parler après-demain._

Un silence s'installa, l'autre murmura encore quelques mots dans un latin parfait, n'ayant apparemment rien à envier à Feliciano ou Lovino sur ce plan-là avant de se relever.  
Ludwig s'agita mal à l'aise, devant les yeux vers la statue de bois. Il marmonna quelques mots dans sa langue, de façon trop rapide pour qu'ils soient compris, refermant en même temps ses doigts sur la croix de fer offerte par Gilbert il y a des siècles et qu'il n'avait jamais retiré.

«Je m'en souviens encore...» chuchota Francis en relevant la tête, crispant ses doigts sur ce pendentif qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. «Presque un an entier dans cette région, à lutter contre ton frère et toi. Je n'avais même pas Arthur à mes côtés. J'étais seul.» Ses mains tremblaient comme il se souvenait des pires moments, où ils voyaient ses enfants mourir par centaines, souffrir, où lui même avait craints de périr malgré sa condition de pays.  
Ludwig eut un frisson, ses propres réminiscences remontant dans sa gorge comme une vague de douleur et d'amertume. Des images envahirent son esprit, lui tordant le ventre sans pitié. Il refoula la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

_Cette guerre, il l'avait détesté...vraiment. La boue, le gaz, le sang, les maladies, la mort...la souffrance de son peuple nuit et jour. Il sentait encore l'odeur de la mort, de la peur, du désespoir. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir la boue qui collait à ses vêtements, à ses cheveux. Il avait soudainement l'impression d'entendre le couinement des rats, les croassements des corbeaux quand la bataille était terminée. Tt même maintenant encore, il lui arrivait d'en cauchemarder_.

«Plus jamais ça...» Chuchota son voisin d'un ton doux et plein de confiance et d'espoir en l'avenir, comme toujours.

Ludwig eut un rire amer: «C'est ce qu'on a déjà dit à l'époque!»Douloureux mots que celui qu'était ''jamais'', car si les vainqueurs avaient espéré la paix, ca n'avait pas été son cas...et encore aujourd'hui il en avait honte quand il y repensait.

«Ne penses pas comme ça Ludwig, nous sommes le 9 novembre, la commémoration est certes après-demain mais pense tout de même à tes hommes qui se sont battus pour toi durant _**ces**_ 4 années de guerre. Il ne faut pas oublier le passé, mais on peut tourner la page afin que les relations puissent reprendre dès le début, d'une façon plus saine.»

_Comme toujours il était trop doux,trop gentil, trop optimiste, à un point tel que les souvenirs de ce que l'autre lui avait infligé dans le passé ne faisait qu'augmenter la culpabilité de ce dernier_.

Allemagne se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne put s'empêcher de dire: «Cette cicatrice, dans ton dos, qui ne disparaît pas, t'a été faite durant cette année 1916 n'est-ce pas? C'est moi qui te l'ai infligé. Je m'en souviens très bien, d'un coup d'épée...Tu l'avais encore 25 ans après...et je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas partie.» Une voix perfide dans sa tête, celle de la culpabilité, lui signala qu'il y avait une autre (et pitoyable) raison pour qu'il ait su, ces 25 ans après, que la cicatrice était restée, mais il la fit taire. «...Je...suis»

_Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à la seconde guerre mondiale...c'était de la première dont il était question..._.

Le français eut un petit rire tranquille «Je sais...c'est une plaie ineffaçable je suppose...ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Arthur m'en a laissé quelques-unes aussi...dont une qui n'est pas physique!» Il souriait toujours, malgré la légère tristesse qui ombrageait ses yeux anis.  
L'allemand eut un faible sourire en entendant ces mots qui ne le surprenait même pas de la part de son voisin. _Francis était trop gentil, ça pourrait le perdre un jour. Il pardonnait trop facilement. Il donnait une seconde chance trop facilement. Il était incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un trop longtemps. _En même temps cette nature chez le français était étrangement rassurante, c'était la dernière personne qu'il avait pensé voir lui tendre la main il y a des années. Il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus le voir serré Gilbert dans ses bras le jour où le mur maudit était enfin tombé.

_Son frère avait été surpris lui-aussi de jour-là, ne s'attendant pas à un tel acceuil de la part du français. Mais les deux nations étaient vite redevenues très proches, comme avant...l'amitié franco-allemande n'avait été que renforcée par la chute du mur._

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la croix, dont certains des coins semblaient fondus, que tenait son ami puis il repensa à ses derniers mots. _Plaie non physique, grande croyance, Arthur, ce pendentif...Bien sûr: Jeanne d'Arc_. Voilà une des plaies parmi les plus cruelles et douloureuses infligées par l'anglais.

_Un moment qui était resté gravé pour toujours dans l'histoire de ce pays.._  
_Elle a été tellement importante pour Francis, comme Fritz pour Gilbert..._

Il connaissait parfaitement cette partie de l'histoire de France, il se souvenait d'avoir posé la question à son frère à l'époque, lui demandant lui était ''la pucelle d'Orléans'' et l'albinos lui avait expliqué avant d'ajouter entre ses dents_** «Foutu Rosbif!» **_reprenant le terme qu'employait Francis lui-même. Et il avait ensuite ajouté à voix basse, l'air assez hargneux et rancunier: «**_B__rûler une gamine en l'accusant de sorcellerie alors qu'il fait lui-même de la magie et voit sois-disant des bestioles magiques, quel _**_**sale type hypocrite!**_» Il avait sans doute du consoler France à l'époque, ou l'aider à s'en remettre...oui surement. Antonio et lui avaient toujours été proche de leur voisin français.

«Ludwig? Tu es partie sur la lune ou quoi?» Le blond cligna des yeux en revenant à la réalité tandis qu'il regardait son aîné avec un air un peu perdu. Celui-ci eut un sourire mélancolique «Je disais donc...tes hommes, mes hommes de cette époque, que penses-tu qu'ils diraient du rapprochement franco-allemand? Moi je vois ça comme...un pardon pour ce que j'ai fait dans le passé...»  
Ses doigts se refermèrent une nouvelle fois sur la petite croix, comme s'il priait pour se faire pardonner un acte commis il y a longtemps. _C'était surement le cas. _Ludwig cligna des yeux et réfléchit un court instant à ce qui venait d'être dit.

_Qu'est-ce que le français pourrait lui avoir fait de si impardonnable à ses yeux? Le traité de Versailles? Non là s'en vouloir pour ça serait ridicule quand même. _  
_Quoi d'autre? _  
_Avoir laissé tomber...plus ou moins...Gilbert à la guerre de succession autrichienne? Non plus et en plus il venait de se prendre une sévère dérouillée de la part d'Arthur. _  
_Alors quoi? _

Soudain l'évidence le prit à la gorge, évidement...et ça le concernait aussi dans une certaine mesure.  
«Ce que TU M'AS fait? Sans vouloir m'accabler de tous les maux, j'ai, ainsi que mon frère, une part de responsabilités dans tout ça. J'ai fait bien pire!» Il préféra s'éloigner du sujet. Il avait fait aussi des choses cruelles à son voisin et il ne voulait plus y penser.

_Il aurait tellement voulu oublier les humiliations terribles qu'il lui avait fait subir durant ces années-là_.

Francis lâcha son collier qui retomba sur ses vêtements, la petite croix toute simple détonnant sur ses habits couteux. «Tu ne dois pas savoir à quoi je fait allusion...  
- Si je sais...le Saint Empire Romain Germanique hein? Je ne suis pas mort Francis...Gilbert aussi t'as pardonné pour ça, arrête de ressasser ce passé. Tu n'as jamais voulu me tuer ce jour-là et je sais que tu t'en ai toujours voulu alors arrêtes parce qu'on te pardonne!» Il se souvenait de peu de choses en fait, il n'avait que des écrits et des paroles auxquelles il devait croire.

Le français eu un petit rire triste, se détournant légèrement pour regarder l'unique vitrail de cette petit chapelle: «Ainsi tu sais...  
- ...Je l'ai découvert...par hasard disons nous et j'ai interrogé mon frère qui m'a tout raconté.» Il attrapa le français par le bras et sortit de la chapelle, regardant le paysage devant lui. Une image revint à sa mémoire, se superposant au présent si tranquille, si paisible. Il se frotta les tempes. «N'en parlons plus.» Et alors que l'autre ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour protester, Ludwig reprit «Ce qu'ils en penseraient, c'est ça que tu me demandais? Les plus...féroces désapprouveraient surement, penseraient qu'ils se sont battus pour rien mais d'autres...en seraient ravis, parce qu'il n'y aura plus de guerre entre nous..._j'espère qu'il n'y en aura plus jamais_.»  
Il eut un rire soudain plus amusé, fait assez rare chez lui, tout en changeant habilement de sujet une nouvelle fois «Tu te souviens ce ce Noël pendant cette guerre? Où les deux camps l'ont fêtés ensemble?»

A sa mémoire revint un moment ce souvenir à la fois doux et amer. _Comment trois peuples: les français et leurs alliés anglais avaient fêtés Noël (dans une certaine mesure) avec leur ennemis_. Un rapprochement aussi imprévu que soudain: un soldat du camps de Francis et Arthur s'était mis brusquement à jouer de la musique et les chants allemands avaient rapidement répondus à ceux franco-anglais. _Pendant un moment, la guerre avait été oublié...pendant un court moment...on n'avait plus eu envie de se battre...mais les conséquences avaient été catastrophiques quand les États-majors en avaient entendu parler._

Le français sourit doucement, posant un bras autour des épaules du son voisin «Je me souviens..on pouvait appeler ça un miracle de Noël non?»  
Ludwig rit, et ne chercha pas à se dégager «Tout comme c'est un miracle qu'on se soit réconcilier si vite après la dernière guerre et qu'on soit devenu des amis aussi proches!  
- Attention Lulu, Feliciano serait jaloux s'il entendait ça! Et Lovino t'égorgerait pour avoir seulement osé penser être infidèle à son petit frère! Enfin c'est ce qu'il dirait pour se justifier!»  
Se prenant au jeu, Allemagne répondit, dans un rictus amusé: «Et Arthur me tuerait après des tortures digne du pirate qu'il était! N'étant pas SI masochiste que ça, je ne me risquerais pas à te faire des avances!»

_Et tout en parlant de tout en de rien, il allèrent rejoindre Gilbert..._

* * *

Francis caressa Gilbird de l'index et l'oiseau roucoula, se posant sur son épaule dans l'espoir de caresses supplémentaires. Les trois amis avaient chacun une chope de bière à la main.  
«Héhé Francis, je pensais pas te voir boire ça un jour, toi qui est indissociable de ton vin!» Rit Gilbert en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami, se collant presque à lui en riant.  
Ludwig haussa un sourcil: «Il est très bon son vin...  
- C'est pas ça que je veux dire West!  
- Disons...que j'aime ça? Grâce à toi je suppose!» Tenta le français, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.  
Gilbert s'étrangla et recracha sa bière à la figure de Ludwig, Francis s'étant penché en arrière à temps. «Sans blague! J'ai réussi à te faire aimer! Je suis vraiment génial!» Il commanda aussitôt une nouvelle chope pour fêter ça.  
Ludwig sourit et leva la sienne «Prost! Francis, GroB Bruder!  
- Prost, meine Freunde!» Répondit son ami dans un allemand parfait, amenant un sourire sur le visage de l'autre blond.  
«Ouais buvons jusqu'au matin, on aura encore toute la journée du 10 novembre pour guérir de la gueule de bois!  
- Gilbert!» s'écrièrent les deux autres. Un court silence passa et ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire, entrechoquant leur chope dans une promesse silencieuse.

**Fin**


End file.
